


One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish

by winglessdragons



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winglessdragons/pseuds/winglessdragons
Summary: All the characters are involved in the rowing (crew world) either as almost Olympians, languidly splashing scullers, or managers of the boathouse.John recruited Sherlock. Lestrade is the Masters Head Coach and will forever resent John having brought Sherlock into his boathouse. Andersen really hates being demoted from stroke seat.Mycroft croons to his boat and mocks Sherlock for being on a *team*





	One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing anymore lol. Should I be studying for finals? yes.

"John!"

John Watson froze and had to force himself to continue slowly putting his gear into the locker. Perhaps, if the man barking his name thought John hadn't heard him, John would be free to leave and head home for the night.

"John! I know you heard me!" Sherlock angrily waved a piece of wood at John.

John sighed and took the piece of wood away from Sherlock. It was half done out of worry that one of them would get stabbed, half out of curiosity.

"John, the blithering idiot novices  _broke_  my oar. I demand they be forced to run laps the entirety of tomorrow's practice," demanded Sherlock.

John stared balefully at the small piece of wood that he now understood to have come from Sherlock's oar. He'd warned the new rowers that the oars with red stripes around the handles were not to be touched, but it appeared his warnings had gone unheeded. He looked up at Sherlock and shook his head.

"Sherlock, I'll talk to them, but I can't force them to run laps. I'm not their coach, you'll have to talk to Lestrade about it." Even as he finished talking John could see that Sherlock had no intention of talking to anyone else. "Sherlock," John began, a little concerned at the glint that appeared in Sherlock's eyes. "Please don't do anything rash."

The admonishment fell on deaf ears as Sherlock turned away and stalked back out of the boathouse. It was a testament to the number of years that John had dealt with his husband that he simply shrugged and turned back to his locker. By now he had trained Sherlock out of doing most illegal things and really, the novices had been warned. It helped that the same group had broken John's last functioning radio a few days ago and he'd had to make do with one of the spares. The one he'd used today smelled like rotten fish and worked just about as well.

_

The next day of practice started with loud shrieks as eight novice rowers slipped off the dock and into the river. It being spring, the Cuyahoga was teeming with floating dead fish and John had to press his sleeve to his face to prevent himself from gagging as the rowers scrambled out of the water.

So Sherlock had gotten the kiddos back. John let a small smile loose into his sleeve as he watched the fish and water-logged rowers trudge towards the showers. A bewildered Lestrade followed behind, trying to listen to the loud complaints that all 8 rowers began lobbing at the Head Coach.

"I got you a new radio," a quiet voice beside him said. John turned and graciously accepted the proffered gift from a smug-looking Sherlock.

"Thank you," said John. "Did you orchestrate this because of my radio?"

Sherlock said nothing and simply waved at a few of the novice who were looking back at them bitterly.


End file.
